Erin Chupinsky
Cats Credits US Tour 5 - 13/10/2009 - 08/08/2010 - Swing / Assistant Dance Captain US Tour 5 - 05/2011 - Assistant Choreographer US Tour 6 - 01/2019 - Swing / Co-Dance Captain (cover Bombalurina, Cassandra, Demeter, Rumpleteazer, Sillabub, Jennyanydots, Tantomile) Biography 2010 ERIN CHUPINSKY (Assistant Dance Captain, Swing). National tours: Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, Wonderful Town (First National). Favorite regional: CATS (Jellylorum), A Chorus Line (Bebe), Holland America Cruise Line (Lead Singer/Dancer). Bachelor of Fine Arts Western Michigan University. MDJCD, this one's for you! 2011 ERIN CHUPINSKY (Assistant Choreographer) is thrilled to be a part of this inspiring Creative Team! This is her third year with CATS. The past two years she was a swing, and also Assistant to the Dance Captain, Stage Manager and Company Manager. Other National Tours: Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, Wonderful Town (First National). Singer/Dancer Holland America Cruise Line. BFA Western Michigan University. Studied at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts (LAMDA). A big thank you to Troika and especially Richard for this amazing opportunity. 2019 Erin Chupinsky (Dance Captain/Swing) met her husband touring with CATS ten years ago, and it is a beautiful full-circle moment to be back with the show again! She grew up in Novi, Michigan, started dancing at age 3, performed in her first musical (Wizard of Oz) at age 7 and began voice lessons at age 9. Her career has brought her to 5 continents, more than 35 countries and 48 states. Off Broadway: A Tree Grows In Brooklyn. Tours: US Premiere of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Love Never Dies, Hello, Dolly! (starring Sally Struthers), CATS, Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, Wonderful Town (1st National). Regional Favorites: The Tempest (Ariel), Beauty and the Beast (Babette), Chicago, Victor Victoria. Training: BFA Musical Theatre Performance and Presidential Honors Scholar, Western Michigan University. LAMDA (London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts). Erin is a yogi, an ironman triathlete and has run 27 marathons in 22 different states! Love and gratitude to Kristen, Andy, Karen and the entire CATS team. Gallery Deme Bomba US6 Erin Charlotte.png|as Demeter with Charlotte O'Dowd as Bombalurina (US Tour 6) Deme Bomba US6 Erin Chupinsky Lexie Plath IG 01.jpg|as Demeter with Lexie Plath as Bombalurina (US Tour 6) Deme Bomba US6 Erin Emma.png|as Demeter with Emma Hearn as Bombalurina Demeter US6 Erin Chupinsky IG 01.jpg|as Demeter(US Tour 6) Demeter US6 Erin Chupinsky 1.png|as Demeter (US Tour 6) Demeter US6 Erin Chupinsky 2.png|as Demeter (US Tour 6) Deme Silly US6 Erin Ahren.png|as Demeter with Ahren Victory as Sillabub Deme Tumble US6 Erin Austin.png|as Demeter with Austin Joseph Reynolds as Tumblebrutus US6 Cast February 2020.png Griz Tugger Tant Mungo Jenny US6 Star.jpg|as Jennyanydots (US Tour 6) Jenny US6 Erin Chupinsky 1.png|as Jennyanydots (US Tour 6) Jenny US6 Erin Chupinsky 2.png|as Jennyanydots (US Tour 6) Plato Jenny US6 Nick Erin.png|as Jennyanydots with Nicholas Burrage as Plato Bomba US6 2019 Erin Chupinsky 01.jpg|as Bombalurina (US Tour 6) Bomba Tugger US6 Erin Zachary.png|as Bombalurina with Zachary Berger as Rum Tum Tugger Bomba Tugger US6 Erin Zachary 1.png|as Bombalurina with Zachary Berger as Rum Tum Tugger Deme Bomba US6 Charlotte Erin.png|as Bombalurina with Charlotte O'Dowd US6 Queens with Floyd the Cat.png|as Bombalurina Casssandra US6 Erin Chupinsky 2019 01.jpg|as Cassandra (US Tour 6) Casssandra US6 Erin Chupinsky 2019 02.jpg|as Cassandra (US Tour 6) Tanto US6 Erin Chupinsky.png|as Tantomile (US Tour 6) Cori Tanto US6 Nick Erin.png|as Tantomile with Nicholas Burrage as Coricopat Tanto Griz US6 Erin Keri.png|as Tantomile with Keri Rene Fuller as Grizabella Rumple US6 Erin Chupinsky 1.png|as Rumpleteazer (US Tour 6) Rumple US6 Erin Chupinsky 2.png|as Rumpleteazer (US Tour 6) Rumple Mungo US6 Erin Tony 1.png|as Rumpleteazer with Tony D'Alelio (US Tour 6) Rumple Mungo US6 Erin Tony 2.png|as Rumpleteazer with Tony D'Alelio (US Tour 6) Rumple Mungo US6 Erin Brett.png|as Rumpleteazer with Brett Lockley (US Tour 6) Silly US6 Erin Chupinsky.png|as Sillabub (US Tour 6) Silly US6 Erin Chupinsky 1.png|as Sillabub (US Tour 6) Silly US6 Erin Chupinsky 2.png|as Sillabub (US Tour 6) Demeter US5 Erin Chupinsky.png|as Demeter (US Tour 5) Category:US Tour Cast Category:Swings Category:Dance captains Category:Choreography Team